looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck-iday Inn
Duck-iday Inn is the third segment of the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Plot Daffy Duck and Porky Pig work in the hotel business on the western frontier. At the start of the cartoon we see Daffy sweeping the floor, and exclaiming his dissatisfaction with his job ('Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. All day long. What a job for a grown duck with my IQ'). When Porky calls Daffy over, and gives him a new broom as a present, Daffy throws his hat on the floor in disgust and quits. Daffy then proceeds to build his own hotel business directly across the way from Porky. Porky looks on, exclaiming all that because he gave Daffy a present. Daffy does everything he can to persuade business to his new establishment, hanging signs reading 'Free Lunch', 'Free TV', and 'Free Paid Stamps'. After Porky wishes Daffy luck, he spots a customer whom he hastily invites to his newly built establishment. Upon his arrival to the hotel, Daffy tries to take the gentleman's order, but is instead robbed. Despite Daffy's many attempts at wooing customers with his free advertisements, Porky's establishment is receiving all the business. Daffy wonders what Porky has that he doesn't, so he wanders over to take a peek. Daffy sees a (live action) full establishment with dancing girls. Upon this revelation, we see Daffy back at his hotel dressed up as a girl. Despite his attempt, the customer's see through the phony disguise and throw tomatoes at him (It doesn't help that Daffy's record player starts skipping). Daffy then attempts to join forces with Porky and asks him to be partners (even at one point blackmailing Porky to be partners). When Porky replies by telling Daffy he has all the business he needs, Daffy decides to declare a Western-style war on Porky, only to end up shooting himself with his own gun. From this point on, Daffy begins his attempts at destroying Porky's business. First, Daffy tries to drop a boulder off a cliff onto Porky's hotel. It backfires when the boulder misses, bounces, and crushes Daffy's hotel, to which we see Daffy's head change to resemble a donkey, and he makes a he-haw noise. Daffy then decides to dress up like a woman, and places explosives under the floor boards in Porky's hotel, to which they blow up and we see that Porky has struck oil. We then see that Porky's hotel is destroyed (as it was on top of the oil gusher) and closed, with a sign posted reading 'moved to a new location'. Upon the panning of the camera, we see his new and improved five-star hotel, in which Daffy now works for Porky again. Porky offers Daffy the chance to 'clean up', and gives him his own office. When he opens the door to his office, several brooms and mops fall out of the closet, to which Daffy picks up a 'janitor' hat and puts it on, happilly saying "You know, This was a good idea!". Characters *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *The Robber (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Quotes Trivia *This segment serves as a remake of Daffy's Inn Trouble. *The segment's title is a reference to . Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes